A quick response code, also known as a QR code, is a two-dimensional barcode that offers high-speed and omni-directional reading, and has a large information capacity, high reliability, and is compatible with diverse characters and image information. With the above-mentioned advantages, the QR code is therefore used in industrial management, electronic business and personal information exchanges, and many other fields. A user can scan (effectively take a picture of) the QR code with a QR code scanner on a digital camera or other device, and thereby retrieve embedded information of the QR code after the picture is identified and decoded by interpreting software. With the increasing popularity of mobile devices (e.g. “smart phones”) that are capable of scanning QR codes and rendering associated content, an increasing number of retailers are using QR codes in a wide variety of applications such as automobile sales, electronics, and other types of merchandising. A retailer with a large number of inventory items may have many QR codes to manage. Therefore, it is desirable to have an improved system and method for quick response information management.